Allegory Of Time
by Pocky King Windy
Summary: Yaoi: Seifer/Squall, Irvine/Zell - COMPLETE! This tale revolves around a rather confusing plot connecting Squall with Ultimecia. He and Zell become Sorcerers, and it's up to Seifer and Irvine to protect them. *W: Rinoa death*
1. Chapter One Castle On Still Waters

Allegory of Time

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here aren't mine, but they do belong to Square. This piece is mine, though.

  
Warning: Yaoi. There're SPOILERS for all who haven't defeated Ultimecia yet. But it's IMPOSSIBLE that no one's finished after so many years. I've finished twice. XD ß what a showoff! I'm trying my best to keep up with the whole original story.

Note: Here's what the plot cockroach brought me – why must a sorceress' power be passed on only to women? Matron mentioned that she 'didn't want any of the children to become one'. Did that point to Squall? And why was Ultimecia so keen on compressing time? Why did she have Griever when we didn't? So, in some twisted way, I'm wrapping it up in a neat parcel, or at least hope to do so. Be forewarned.

Oh, and forgive my crappy language and title. Dude, I'm suffering from heartbreak here, okay?

_________________________________

Chapter One – Castle On Still Waters

"I think you need a vacation."

Squall looked up from his work. His desk, as usual, was piled up high with files and documents. The blond pushed a few pieces away, and leapt up to sit on the desk. He clicked his tongue sympathetically at his friend's misfortune. To be piled up with plenty of official paperwork just was not for a SeeD like Squall Leonhart. And to make things worse, the death of Rinoa seemed to have taken effect; even after so many years, the cuts have not healed completely.

"… Zell."

He looked drawn and tired. Zell peered at Squall, a little apologetic. It was simply unfair to bring up painful memories again, after all the brunette had done for them during the Sorceress' War.

"…Sorry. Oh, look, I know I shouldn't have brought it up and…"

"You're crushing the papers."

"Oh," Zell blushed and jumped off. It had been three years. Three long years. Some things had changed, while some things remained the same. Zell had changed, Irvine had changed, Selphie had also stopped singing nonsensical songs in trains, and Quistis was more outgoing. Squall too, was slightly more open, and Rinoa…

Rinoa.

She died a short while after giving birth to her daughter. Squall was with her. The others never got to know her name. Squall had refused to tell them, saying that it would never change anything. He had lost them both. Strangely, Zell never said anything. He nodded, understanding. Soon after that, he became an Instructor.

Talk about being lucky.

"Earth to Zell," Squall waved his hands in front of the blond's face. Zell blinked, and then he broke into a grin.

"So, what d'ya say? Can we go to Balamb, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh, huh?"

"That's your idea of a vacation?" Squall mock-goggled back, folding his arms. "Balamb? Zell, we've been there so many times! We started our first mission there; remember? And you want to go to Balamb?"

"Yes."

"Very well, then," Squall relented, turning away. "Who's coming?"

"Me and you!"

"What about the others?" Squall was a little unnerved by the fact that he was going out with Zell in an uncontrolled environment. He might go insane with annoyance. He might simply hack off Zell's head with the Lionheart, go mad and burn the town down in a fit as if he had just found out that his mother was a pet project of a mad professor called Hojo Jojo, grow feathers in his hair and sell weapons to ugly women (as well as wear a dress), or dye his hair blue and laugh maniacally while he could.

You could never really see it coming.

But then again, Zell was not really as annoying as he had been years before. After all, things changed. Squall may have been pent up in his own emotions, but he was still observant enough to see the others undergo a transformation to become what they are now. Zell might have been such a chicken head then, but now he did not look so… 'Chickenish' anymore. Besides, their little journey round the world proved that Zell was really wide read and intelligent, beneath his cheeky smile and passionate love for adventure. His hair no longer defied Newton's laws. Squall had Zell to thank in their fight with the Omega Weapon. If Zell had not cast Aura on him right before the monster cast Light Pillar on Irvine, they would have all been dead.

(AN: Zell's the strongest magic user in my party. It's up to 255, since we gave him Mag+60 and Mag+40 and junctioned Meteor to his Magic. His commands during the fight, in all the fights, in fact: GF, Magic, Recover. One Thundaga could cause about 8000 HP worth per attack, whoo! XD who would've guessed??? But Zell's strength was only about a 100 or so. He didn't attack at all.)

Zell had still been grinning like a blithering idiot all the way up to Ultimecia's room. He seemed able to foresee the end. He saw it as a happy one, and he did not have any qualms that it was a happy one.

"Irvine's with the girls, and he doesn't want to come to a boring o' town like Balamb. Selphie wants to learn how to sing soprano with the older women for the coming Garden Festival, and Matron's practicing with her. Quistis' taking a student to get a new GF."

Squall sighed. He lifted his eyes to meet the blond's.

"Okay, I suppose I'll go with you."

Zell gave a whoop of delight. He flipped over and nearly squashed Squall to death with a bear hug. For someone that short, Zell sure had a lot of strength. "YEAH! I knew you'd never let me down! Oh, man! Will we have a good time and all and you'll be so happy and all and the others will be so pleased and all that you've decided to get Seifer –"

At that point, Zell fell abruptly silent. He shuffled uneasily and flashed a nervous grin at Squall. "Uh, let's go then. I was just babbling, you know? I'm a klutz, you know? Heh, heh, heh…"

Before Squall could answer, Zell had half-dragged him out of the office.

________________________

"This is the LAST TIME I'm going to allow you to drive!"

Squall clambered out of the car, wobbling slightly at the headache he had acquired. Zell grinned sheepishly at him. "Let's eat!"

"WHAT?" Squall shot a shocked glance at Zell. "NOW? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY EAT AFTER THAT CHAOTIC DRIVE????"

"Not so loud, Squall," Zell hushed him, still grinning. "People are staring, you know. But it's not time yet to explore. Let's sit down and relax, instead! How about some coffee, huh?"

"You don't drink coffee."

"I know, but you do," Zell grinned. "C'mon! Let's move! You're boring me!" he whined, and then half-dragged Squall, again, to the new restaurant. He stopped for a moment and peered at the menu. "I could do with some hotdogs!"

"You always do with some hotdog –" He never finished his sentence.

They ate and chatted a little over things that had happened. Squall spoke about new missions he received from clients, and Zell talked about the new recruits getting stronger and bolder by the year. Without a discipline committee, things would get out of hand. Most of the students preferred breaking rules and most of them were inclined to make rude comments and sometimes even passes at Instructors.

Squall understood that well. Zell may be troubled by indiscipline, but he was far too lenient to take any action towards the students. They picked on him due to his height, or rather, the lack of it. Besides, Zell was indeed a looker amongst the stern and trim and proper instructors. He barely wore formal attire, since most of the time his training involved physical training, trashing monsters and coming back dripping with monster blood. In fact, a girl once fainted when he stormed out of the Training Center after being felt up by some student (who was sent to the infirmary later to treat a palm mark on his face), covered head to toe with T-Rexaur blood, and leaving a trail of it right round the hallway to the dormitories.

Squall chuckled, remembering how the janitor grumbled over it and how he, as Headmaster, had to pay him double to clean up the mess. He remembered how Zell stomped into the room apologizing to the janitor, and offered to clean the mess up himself. He even remembered how Irvine stopped his flow of smooth talk with the girls and helped a very surprised but grateful Zell with it.

"Actually, I'm shocked that Irvine wouldn't leave the girls and spend some time with you," Squall smiled slightly over his mug. Zell lifted his brows.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing, really," the brunette mumbled. Zell could be really dense at times. He was sure Irvine had refused to come due to frustration. Besides, they both were bashful over such things. Irvine professed to be a ladies' man. Zell was a loudmouthed Instructor who has not even smelt puberty yet.

Zell checked his watch and jumped suddenly. "Oh, hey, it's nearly four! C'mon, drink up! It's time to explore!!!"

Once again, Zell half-dragged Squall out and walked determinedly to the docks. A gentle breeze was blowing, tousling Squall's chocolate locks against his fair face. The sky was as blue as his eyes; save for some golden streaks in the horizon signifying that it was nearly dusk.

They strolled along, enjoying the cool breeze. Squall spotted a candy man, and filled with a sudden desire to satisfy his hunger for sweets, he asked Zell to move out on his own.

"Yeah, okay, I'll be at the jetty, huh? Come, you know!"

With that he hurried off, leaving Squall behind to buy some cotton candy. He made his way to the jetty, and scanned the area, before smirking when he found his target. Grinning, he skipped to the familiar figure and flopped down beside him.

"HEYA! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

The other person goggled at him. "Zell?"

"The one and only!" Zell grinned back. "Here's your Chicken Wuss! How've things' been?"

"I kind of forgot," Seifer admitted, shifting his gaze back to the water. "I tried helping round the town fight monsters, using GF's, and magic. In three years, and there wouldn't be much to remember anymore."

"I'm an Instructor, I use GF's, but I still remember stuff. Keep it in a diary, you know? It helps."

"If I'll ever remember to read it."

Zell laughed. He flung his arm around Seifer and clicked his heels in the water. Some of it flew up and spotted Seifer's trench coat, causing him to frown. "Zell, I would've thought you'd changed after those years with the heartless lion. It would've done us plenty of good. But then, it's great to see that you've finally decided that your old hairstyle didn't fit you. Did you get laid?"

"Nope, but I did get groped two weeks ago."

"Oh, by whom?"

"My pupil."

"You're an Instructor?"

"Uh huh."

It was Seifer's turn to laugh long and loud. "Zell? An Instructor? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I never would've guessed! What do you teach? How to eat thirty hotdogs in a spilt second?"

"Aww," Zell looked hurt. "Three years, Seifer, and you're still an ass." He leaned back, sighing. "Squall's not really that heartless you know. He's shown quite a bit of emotion, here and now. He even shed a tear when Rinoa died."

"…Rinoa?" Seifer looked stunned. He evidently had not forgotten the Asian girl yet.

"Sorry, man. Squall married Rinoa, and about a year later she gave birth to a baby. But she died, Seifer… But I believe she was happy, though."

"Where's the baby?"

"Gone," Zell hushed down. Seifer shut his eyes and heaved a sigh.

"He's not gone into his shell again, has he?" Seifer asked quietly. Zell shook his head slowly, drinking in Seifer's concerned tone. Even though Seifer was Squall's rival, he cared for the brunette enough to inquire about his mental health. They both knew what Squall could fall into.

"No… I don't really know. But it's up to you to decide whether he will or not."

"Squall's here in town," Zell smiled at Seifer's confused expression. "He's gone for some candy, and might be here any minute. Why don't you have a chat with him?"

"Will he talk to me, after all I've done?"

"What _have_ you done, Seifer?" Zell clicked his heels into the water again, this time much more gently. "You were brainwashed, and I think I know exactly why you served the Sorceress."

"… I don't remember why myself," Seifer blew a few stray golden strands from his eyes. His hair was still short, and he looked every bit as handsome as a god. He landed his greenish-blue gaze on the other blond's face.

"She knew what you wanted, deep inside, Seifer," Zell cajoled, "as she did us, all of us. We would've broke down, if he weren't here to lead us. But even so, he's not free from the spell. Why don't you try to talk to him, Seifer? Why don't you come back?"

"… I…"

"If he asked, would you come?" Zell questioned, tilting his head slightly. "Will you come back, take the SeeD Exam and be his knight?"

"What…?"

"It's up to you, Almasy," Zell turned back. "Think about it."

"…Zell? …Seifer?"

They spun round to meet Squall's confused gaze. In one hand he held a stick of cotton candy, and in another there was a large and rather colorful lollipop. If it were not so awkward, they would have burst out laughing. But Seifer and Squall continued staring at one another for some time, while Zell wisely kept silent.

"Squall, I'm uh…" Seifer started. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done and…"

"Whatever," Squall waved it off. Zell openly gaped at Squall, while Seifer fell quiet and turned away to face the water again. Zell couldn't believe it! Squall was turning back into an antisocial heartless SeeD! He was –

"This is for not calling back," Squall struck Seifer's head with his cotton candy, causing it to stick onto the golden locks like a clown's wig. "And this," he struck Seifer's face with the lollipop, smearing the color onto his bronze skin, "is for constantly avoiding us while we were in Balamb before."

There was a stunned silence before Seifer growled. He leapt up and started chasing the brunette round the docks, candy sticking on his hair and face. The people stared in amazement at the two laughing people, as well as the grinning blond at the jetty. He simply shrugged; glad to see the two reconciling easily. He had expected a brawl.

Caught up in his happiness, Zell failed to see the water beneath him bubbling, until there was an explosion and it rose into a curious shape of a semi transparent woman. He gave a yell when he saw it, alerting his two companions, who came a bit too late.

The shape seemed to gather some energy, before hovering in the air, upright. They saw a mist, like that of magic being drawn, sucked into the creature from Zell's body. After a while, it gave a watery howl and disappeared, as Squall slashed it with his blade.

To Seifer's horror, Zell's face was blank, and even as he gazed at him, blue eyes fluttered shut as he tumbled to the ground lifelessly. "Squall! Something's wrong with the Chicken!" he yelled, frightened.

Squall ran in the direction of his two comrades, and knelt down to check Zell's condition. He was alarmed to see his friend paling out, and how his skin felt cold to the touch. But other than that, his pulse was fine and he was still breathing.

As they pulled him up to support him between their arms, Squall caught a flash of metal under Zell's sleeve.

It was an Odine bangle.

_______________________

To Be Continued… XD

_______________________

Note: PRETTY BORING, HUH???


	2. Chapter Two A New Successor

Allegory of Time

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed here aren't mine, but they do belong to Square. This piece is mine, though.

  
Warning: Yaoi. There're SPOILERS for all who haven't defeated Ultimecia yet. But it's IMPOSSIBLE that no one's finished after so many years. XD Okay, okay! So, some haven't! But never mind, huh? Don't read if you don't like it, okay? XD it'll do us ALL some good…

Note: Here's what the plot cockroach brought me – why must a sorceress' power be passed on only to women? Matron mentioned that she 'didn't want any of the children to become one'. Did that point to Squall? And why was Ultimecia so keen on compressing time? Why did she have Griever when we didn't? So, in some twisted way, I'm wrapping it up in a neat parcel, or at least hope to do so. Be forewarned.

Oh, and forgive my crappy language and title. Dude, I'm suffering from heartbreak here, okay?

_________________________________

Chapter Two – A New Successor

"How did this happen?" Quistis Trepe brushed her blonde locks from her eyes, readjusting her spectacles that had slipped slightly from her ears. Seifer stood up, and opened his mouth to speak, but Squall stopped him.

"It's not his fault," he began quietly. He gazed coolly at Irvine, who looked away abashedly. "We met by chance in Balamb. If it weren't for Seifer, something worse would've happened. It was something… something familiar – I don't know – it's something I can't quite put my finger into, but it was definitely there…"

"It was weird," Seifer interrupted. "Weird, if that's what you're trying to say. I think we've seen it once, but forgot after time and GF usage."

The others turned to stare at Seifer. He shrugged. "I'm clueless myself, but I did feel it. You weren't there to see it for yourself, or feel it. It's hard for us to explain."

"… I can't be, can it?" Selphie's eyes went as round as dinner plates. "Ulti –"

"SHHH!" Quistis hushed her hurriedly, quivering slightly. "We may have defeated her, but it's wise not to mention such things again, unless necessary. And it isn't now. I hope not, at least…"

"Even if it was, she won't succeed this time," Irvine said suddenly, his usually bright face marred with a petulant scowl. He sat up straight, and pulled his gun out. "We won't let her, will we?" his words trailed off into a whisper. "I'll stand guard here tonight. You guys can go off to bed now."

"Very well, then," Squall agreed after a hesitant pause. He knew Irvine was strong and determined enough if it meant taking care of another friend, or something precious. Zell was both to him. "Seifer, you can bunk in my room tonight. Go on first, I'll be right behind you."

They turned to leave, and Squall quietly pulled Quistis aside. He gazed at her, a fierce intensity in his eyes.

"There is something I think I've missed out during our mission," he began, folding his arms and leaning slightly as per Squall Leonhart way. "Something Irvine and I have missed out, some time in our mission to defeat the Sorceress… Matron. I think that was when we broke off for some time, even if it meant only half a night."

Quistis tilted her head slightly, not understanding. Squall sighed.

"Zell was wearing an Odine bangle. A bangle is usually worn on your wrist, but he hid it by pulling it all the way up under his sleeve. If there was no reason to hide it, why did he? Did I miss something out?"

The blonde woman swallowed hard, and racked her brains. She had not been junctioning many GF's lately, and still remembered much about the previous missions. It finally hit her.

"Yes, yes… I remember now. We were in Delling City, the night when we had to fight Matron. You went out with Irvine to get instructions from the General, leaving Selphie, Zell and I at the mansion. But nothing really happened. We had a squabble with… Rinoa, and later we went back and were locked in."

She paused, and then heaved a sigh. "I don't know… What has that got to do with Zell? He never wore bangles."

"I saw it, it was a silver bangle, and there was an etching there – 'ODINE'," Squall leaned against the Infirmary's wall. "An Odine ornament is used for magical purposes, either to suppress or to enhance your magical powers. I understand that Zell had use for it, but a bangle? A bangle is for suppressing powers, not enhancing it…"

It was Quistis' turn to pale out. "I… I remember now. Our fight with Rinoa. She had a plan; she wanted to suppress the Sorceress' powers. That bangle… It was Rinoa's? Rinoa was a Sorceress herself, but she never used it. She never saw the reason…"

"Matron… I remember going back in time during the Compression… she said something about a Sorceress passing on powers to another by Embodiment, but…"

"But only women can receive the powers."

"No, it isn't that. Matron clearly said that she 'didn't want one of the children to become one'. Obviously, a man can receive the powers, but Ultimecia gave hers to Matron. There couldn't be another to pass on hers to Zell, could there? Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless, Zell hadn't gone straightaway back to our time. Maybe he lingered somewhere in the future, and received them then." Squall frowned. "But how is that possible? After our defeating the Sorceress, she went to the past to send hers to Matron, meaning that she didn't pass it on to another Sorceress in the future. Of course, there are many other Sorceresses we haven't heard of… But… Zell?"

"Zell?" Quistis looked blank for a moment, in shock. She imagined their now energetic and bounding Zell donning on tacky clothing and wearing bells in his wrists, feet and hair, looking wicked and power-hungry. She imagined him cursing SeeD and casting spells as madly as he could, when he could.

No, that was not Zell at all.

"Zell won't go nuts," Squall assured her quickly, "if he gets himself a knight. Some sorceresses don't even need knights. They could tell well from evil. Yet, without a knight, the yoke usually gets very unbearable. That's how they snapped. It wasn't her fault, Quistis. Was that why he felt guilty?"

"Guilty?"

"When he found out. I felt it too, when I found out…" Squall turned away. "It's getting late. Sorry for stalling you."

With that, he left. Quistis stood still, dumbfounded.

Guilty?

Quistis shifted her gaze to the window of the Infirmary. Within she saw Irvine leaning against the chair, nodding slightly. Each time he did, his eyes snapped open and he shook his head and glanced at the blond again. And then it would repeat itself, over and over, till after ten minutes, Irvine fell into a doze and started snoring softly.

'If he gets himself a knight.'

She smiled, and walked off, towards the dormitories.

_______________________

"You're back."

"Hey," Squall mumbled back, and sat on the edge of his bed tiredly. Seifer lifted a brow at him.

"Tough night, huh?"

"Yeah." Squall shrugged his jacket off, and shivered a little as the cool air hit his skin. "You know, I'm going to take a shower now… Just sleep, all right? Don't bother about the bed. It's large enough for the both of us."

Seifer turned a bright shade of crimson, and shuffled under the covers. Squall grinned knowingly behind his back, and made his way to the bathroom.

Soon, all was quiet, and Seifer drifted off.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

The world around him was dark, pitch black. Seifer ran around aimlessly, lost, not knowing where to go.

_Where am I?_

He heard the familiar voice, screaming in a distance. He turned instantly and made his way towards it, stumbling in the dark, over unseen pebbles, which he now felt, different than how it was before, when the ground he trod on was smooth. A sickly sweet fragrance hung in the air, blinding his senses.

_Irvine! Zell! Selphie! Quistis! Rinoa!_

_Rinoa!_

The voice died off suddenly, and the air became still. Suddenly, a gust came, and a blinding light flashed out of the darkness.

_…Seifer?_

He was standing in a field of flowers. The sun was already beginning to set, and the sky was a golden red in hue. Soft petals stirred in the breezy air, the air that smelled sweet and filled with memories of days when he was but a child.

It was the field of flowers by the sea, just beyond the orphanage made of stone.

Seifer walked on, enjoying the cool air and the scent of blossoms that hung in the atmosphere like perfume. His wounds and cuts seem to heal even as he walked, and he scanned the horizon with shielded eyes. He then caught sight of a strange figure, silhouetted by the golden radiance.

The rosy hue gave the dark locks a rather striking look, turning the chocolate to a creamy cherry-brown, and the fair skin that Seifer managed to glimpse took in a peachy color. He walked towards the figure, drinking in an unusual but pleasant sensation that he felt with each step he took. It was like stepping into a forbidden garden, and marveling at the forbidden fruits. He wondered how it was like to pick it, to bite into it and to taste the succulent flesh.

The figure turned to face him, and Seifer got the shock of his life.

"… Squall?"

"My Knight…" the figure took a few steps advancing in his direction. Then he stopped, and a faint smiled played on his lips. "But not yet… You're not my Knight, yet. Will you be one?"

"Who are you?" Seifer asked, his heart pounding hard against his ribcage. He did not step back, however. The stranger laughed heartily, his voice as airy as the breeze that carried the fragrance round them.

"Why do you ask, when you already mentioned my name?"

"You don't have a scar." Seifer answered boldly, smirking.

"Ah, yes, the gift my Knight gave me… thirteen years ago?" he smiled, and then unclasped the silver circlet from his forehead. It revealed a reddish scar, even as Seifer's eyes went wider. "Do you believe me now?"

"I'm not your knight," Seifer stepped back, frightened. "You're playing mind games again, aren't you? I would've thought Leonhart blasted you to bits with his Lionheart, but no, that guy had to go soft to save his kin!"

"Who wouldn't?" 'Squall' stood and folded his arms again, as per Squall Leonhart way. "If it were killing a part of yourself, would you? Wasn't that why you served the Sorceress in the first place?"

"What…?"

"I'm not the Sorceress, Seifer. _The_ Sorceress, I mean, but not 'a'. I'm Squall, the 'guy who went soft to save his kin'. To save his daughter, but that was what brought everything in place, isn't it?" he shut his eyes, and turned away from Seifer. "I'm not the Sorceress, but I am a Sorcerer. And I have a Knight. I'm not insane, because he's here to represent my inner peace."

"Who's he?" Seifer asked, a pang of jealousy stabbing him in the heart. He had obviously forgotten all the other had hinted to him minutes ago.

"That's important, but it's nothing you should know. You make your own decisions. But I have two questions to ask," he spun back to face Seifer, this time wearing a serene smile. He was Squall, all right, but much more older, though still youthful-looking, due to his powers. Seifer felt his heart beat faster.

"If he asked, would you willingly become his Knight?"

Seifer looked away.

"The truth, it's what's important now, if you want to save everyone, and save yourself, besides."

"Even if he didn't, I would," Seifer blurted out. There was something in this young man, no, this Sorcerer, that seemed able to look beneath his pride and eat him up, gently, from inside.

"Then prove it, Seifer. Fulfill your 'Romantic Dream', as you promised us you would, 'someday'."

"I will." Seifer knelt down, and unsheathed his Hyperion. He held it up, and then sheathed it again. With that, the Sorcerer smiled knowingly. Suddenly, he bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon Seifer's forehead.

Seifer jolted a little, but he found himself relaxing and enjoying the soft lips contacting with his skin. He drew a breath, and found that the young man smelled of the open air, of flowers and fields, or freedom and hope. The brunette pulled back after a while, and stepped back.

"Can you make it back alone, Seifer?"

Seifer looked up, puzzled.

"That is my second question, and my last. Will you be okay?"

"I will, Leonhart." Seifer stood up, and raised his hand in a SeeD salute. The Sorcerer nodded, and again the atmosphere turned dark. It turned pitch black, and the images and the person faded away.

_I know I will._

_Because of him, I'll find my way back._

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Seifer was instantly jolted out of his slumber by the sound of the door being flung open. It happened in slow motion, as if they were in a dream. In the corner of his eye, he saw a frantic looking Irvine, bloodstained and yelling, trying to call for help as loudly as he could. Another person, a blond, had found his way to the bathroom, and he smashed it with a blast of what Seifer could recount as an Ultima spell.

He advanced towards it, it slow, halting steps, swaying incoherently, as if he were drunk, which Seifer knew he was not. Seifer leapt towards him with a growl, trying to subdue him, but he was flung aside by an unseen power. He hit the bed, and sat on the ground, watching disjointedly as the blond Instructor snapped the bangle on his arm into two, and reached out to strangle the half-dressed brunette with his hand.

A mist covered the two for a few seconds, before depleting completely. He watched helplessly as they fell to the ground, unconscious. A hand went to his shoulder, and hauled him to his feet. He looked up to the meet emerald eyes of a girl he registered as Selphie, while a SeeD and Quistis ran to pick the two prone bodies up. He also saw Dr. Kadowaki pulling up a distraught Irvine, and seating him on the bed.

Quistis, disheveled and lids drooping with sleep, turned to face Irvine and Seifer.

"What. In. The. World. Happened. Here?"

_______________________

To Be Continued… XD

_______________________

Note: YAAAAAAAAWN! BORING! XD


	3. Chapter Three A Line Between Time and E...

Allegory Of Time

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square. This piece belongs to me, and it's just as bad as the others.

Warning: Yaoi, and spoilers for the entire game, especially after the defeat of Ultimecia. There're even spoilers for the fight with the Omega Weapon (if you consider that a spoiler, since I consider it as tips). Please don't proceed if you don't like it. I know some nicer ones that you can find… elsewhere.

Note: Looks like the petition didn't work. Too bad. ;_;

___________________________

Chapter Three – A Line Between Time And Eternity

"Zell's a Sorceress? But he's… he's a BOY!"

Seifer cringed a little at the brunette girl's high-pitched voice cutting in through the solemn atmosphere. Quistis shook her head exasperatedly.

"Selphie, Zell's a Sorcerer, not a Sorceress," she explained, her voice quaking slightly due to pressure. She glanced at the two sleeping figures lying limp on Squall's bed, one of who was the owner of the bed itself.

"So, what do we do now?"

They turned to Quistis for an answer. But she looked blank.

"I think it would be best, for the moment, to stand guard and observe them," came a quiet response from the other side of the room. They turned to Nida, the Garden's pilot. He looked at them and shrugged helplessly. "That's all I do know. If we don't observe them and understand the situation, we might never be able to help them."

"Right," Dr. Kadowaki agreed instantly. "I don't really know what's going on with Sorceresses, Sorcerers, or Time Compression, but it's dead serious, I'm sure of it. But it will be cleaned up somehow, won't it? The best we can do is to take Nida's suggestion into consideration by looking after those two. It might be dangerous, but don't you think that's the most logical thing to do right now?"

"Yes, it is, indeed," Quistis nodded. She glanced again at the two comatose youths she knew well, and had once instructed, and sighed. "Who's willing to take the first stand?"

"I am."

Seifer and Irvine stared at each other when they heard their simultaneous response. Amidst the tenseness of the room, Selphie giggled.

"You know, I think it's a GREAT idea for two dudes to look after two Sorcerers, huh???"

"Exactly," Quistis smiled knowingly. "Selphie and I will take the day shifts…"

"And I'll conduct the lessons for both Quistis and Zell," Nida offered. Quistis nodded in approval. Nida was intelligent, and as far as they all knew, he scored the best results in the written SeeD Examination.

"You'll need help for Zell's, though. His students are rather… unruly. And active. You might want Xu to help out, won't you?" the blonde woman asked concernedly. Nida grinned.

"No, don't worry! I've been training hard myself, too! Well, but then again, I do think Xu should help," he scratched his head absently. "I can't hand out much discipline, can I?"

"She's handled Seifer," Quistis laughed, much to Seifer's chagrin. "I think it'll be alright. Don't stress yourself out, Nida. And thank you for your help, Dr. Kadowaki."

"Anytime, dear," the doctor answered, and she went out of the room with Selphie and Quistis and Nida, leaving Seifer and Irvine together in the room.

"So, like, how're we gonna keep awake this time?" Irvine asked casually. Seifer sighed.

"Talk."

"About what?"

"About the past?" Seifer suggested, lowering his gaze slightly. "I'm sorry about Galbadia, Kinneas. Sorry about Trabia, and all those deaths I caused… I was a fool."

"Nah, ain't your fault, I'd say," Irvine leaned against the edge of the bed. "Like Zell said, you were brainwashed and all that, and you didn't know half of what you were doing then, not at least more than a quarter."

"That didn't give me any reason to cause so much… pain. Pain… yes, I caused a lot of pain. I caused you pain, I caused Selphie pain, I caused Quistis pain, caused Zell pain, caused Rinoa pain… caused Squall pain. And I caused it all by being the Sorceress' Knight," Seifer sat dejectedly. "And now, I'm causing pain again. Squall was wrong. I _was_ my fault."

"Man, don't take it out too hard on yourself!" Irvine patted Seifer's shoulder. "We're the Orphanage Gang, Seifer. What's your problem, it's ours too. You weren't the only one to make mistakes. And you served her thinking that she was Matron. So, our faults are shared, 'kay?"

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So, like, let's think of something else to talk about."

"… Hmm."

"So, what happened to you when time was compressed?" Irvine asked again, in his usual casual tone. "We all wandered here and there before we got back here, and I'm pretty sure that it affected nearly everyone, or so to say."

"I went around too," Seifer answered. Silence reined the room for twenty seconds.

"Care to elaborate?" Irvine lifted a brow. Seifer sighed; he saw it coming clearly. He owed them one.

"I went… I think I was lost for a while before I heard someone… a voice, I think I knew who it was. No, I don't remember, but I re-saw it in a dream… a couple of hours ago. I saw Squall. He was… much older. And he said that he was a Sorcerer. That's no surprise, huh?"

"Whoosh," Irvine exhaled. "Nope, not really… But TWO Sorcerers? That's gonna be tough on us."

"Kinneas, do you… remember your fight with Ultimecia?"

"Yeah," Irvine thought hard. "Uh huh. Too bad you weren't there to fight, huh? Man, it was one hell of a battle, but it wasn't as bad as fighting the Omega Weapon. The Light Pillar thingy hit me, so I didn't see its end. Zell did. Squall was the leader, of course. Ask them."

"Yeah, I will," Seifer laughed quietly. "Hey, Kinneas, in the battle with the Sorceress, did she… say anything?"

"I don't think so… not much that made sense anyway," Irvine shook his head. "But she did call some Lion thing to help her… Uh, say, the 'Greatest GF in the World'," at that point he mimicked her voice, "and she said 'you shall SUFFER!' Why? Is that important?"

"This GF," Seifer whispered, "Did you get its name?"

"Yeah, it's called Griever, or something like that. Why?"

"So it IS true…" Seifer sat down suddenly, paling out. "She IS his daughter… I never would've guessed. I thought it was a joke, but… Something made me serve her. So, that was why… That feeling."

"Huh?" Irvine was a bit bemused. "Fill me up, will ya?"

"Kinneas… I remember what 'Squall' told me in the dream, and what Ultimecia said," Seifer swallowed hard. "I don't know if I ought to be telling you, and putting you in danger, but…"

"But what?"

"Irvine, Ultimecia is Squall's daughter. She's Squall AND Rinoa's daughter. That's how she became a Sorceress… But her power then wasn't as strong as she wanted it to be… She told me that…"

"She needed a Sorceress from the past to bestow on her greater powers!" Irvine sat upright suddenly, hitting the nail on its head. "So THAT'S why she was so bent on compressing time!"

"Kinneas, about Zell…"

"He knows something about it?"

At that moment they heard a groan, and they spun round. Irvine rushed to the blond's side, frightened. "Zell?"

"Hey," he said, grinning weakly. "Sorry for this mess. Look what happened to Squall."

He sat up, while Irvine gently straightened him up against a few pillows. Zell then glanced at the two of them.

"I woke up about a couple of minutes back, and I heard what you said…" he began quietly. "And yeah, I do know something about it. The Embodiment of Ultimecia, that is. To receive greater powers, she has to give power to herself in her youth, and she can only do that by means of possession, forcing another Sorceress to give it to her. Some of them aren't willing, but with mental strength and the killing of their knights, she might succeed."

"…And?"

"I don't have a Knight. I'm not… Or rather, I wasn't a Sorcerer then. It seemed a good chance for her to try to pass on some of hers to me, as some to Matron."

"Matron?"

"Yeah. About ten or so years back, Matron received a Sorceress' power, so that she might die in peace and she could avoid the children from becoming one. The only person she knew who had potential to receive the powers without suffering much or dying, was herself, or Squall.

Luckily for them, Squall went out to search for Sis, or Elle. Ask Squall, if you want. I'm not too sure, since I saw only a bit before hovering off elsewhere. But what's to come is worse, much worse."

"…You stumbled upon Ultimecia?"

"Yeah," Zell answered slowly. "I hovered off just as I heard her say 'I can't disappear now'. And she was keen on keeping her word. Ultimecia didn't give all her powers. Impossible as it may seem, she held some back… she was using an Odine bangle. Rinoa's Odine bangle."

He shifted and pulled a piece of plastic wrap out; one Quistis had used to keep the broken fragments of his bangle. "I got this from her."

* * * * * * * * * *

It was growing brighter again.

He rubbed his eyes a little, and peered in through the window. It was the Garden's Infirmary, and in it he saw, to his shock, Rinoa lying down in a bed, unconscious, pale as death itself, and on her right, a cot lay, in it was a baby. Even as he watched, he saw smoke appearing from under the door, and suddenly, light flashed.

Ultimecia stood in the middle of the room, staring at the cot.

_'Mother…'_

_'Power…'_

"Stop."

A blond youth walked in briskly, and he stared Ultimecia down hard. "You don't want to do this, Ultimecia. You know what would happen if you did."

"What… are you the SeeD?" she sneered, and then her face twisted with pain. The blond youth took a step towards her, but Ultimecia faltered back.

"I'm not here to fight you," he replied gently, almost cajoling. "I don't see the need anymore. You're too weak."

"Too… weak?"

"Yes, too weak," he gazed at her with seeming pity. "But even so, by means of Embodiment, you're going to kill yourself. You may have inheritance from Hyne, but if one is too young, or a mere infant, it brings great suffering, and even death. Are you willing for that to happen?"

Ultimecia looked hesitant for a while. Then she sighed, no longer looking as insane as she first did.

"I have nothing to live for."

"But your father does, and so does your mother," the blond replied quickly. "They haven't abandoned you. They made this happen, for you, for them, for their friends. Don't think you've suffered, Ultimecia, because you haven't.

Please, give us a chance. Give them a chance, and give yourself a chance. Live for something, or if you can't, die for something," he pleaded. "You don't have to kill yourself for this. Without you, they… wouldn't have met. They wouldn't have made it. _We_ wouldn't have made it. The past, future and present would, and will change."

"… What should I do?"

"Give me your powers," the blond said. "And I'll give you your way out. You won't die yet, if you left your body now and returned to the past to possess yourself in your youth to take the powers from your father and I. Come back two and a half years from now, and try to acquire them."

Ultimecia stared at him for a while. She then nodded. She lifted her arms, and swayed slowly, once, twice, and then she slipped the bangle on her left wrist off. With that a mist emerged, and Zell was blinded momentarily from outside the Infirmary. He ducked for cover as he heard a hiss.

The blond youth fell to the ground on his knees, supporting himself from hitting the ground with his hands. It felt excruciating, and a few stray tears slid down his cheeks as he steeled himself to become accustomed to the pain. He then looked up again, from below, at the Sorceress before him.

She smiled.

"Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. Thank you, for sacrificing your happiness for that of ours."

Ultimecia faded slowly away, and the bangle she was holding fell to the cold floor with a _clink_. The blond stood up, wobbling slightly, and he reached out to pick the bangle up. With that, he slipped it on, and pushed it all the way up under his sleeve, bruising his skin as he did.

"…Zell?"

"Yeah?" the blond hurried to her side. "Rinoa? Are you…?"

"I'll be fine for now. I've still got something to say to Squall." The woman smiled weakly.

"Zell?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

The blond turned to face the Infirmary window, and Zell found himself staring eye to eye with… himself. There seemed to be a mutual understanding between the two. Zell nodded, and soon the images faded away into darkness.

* * * * * * * * * *

Zell sighed, and pulled his legs closer for warmth. "I've done the first step for this, but it seems to me that Ultimecia has gone insane again. She truly wants the power now."

"We've got to destroy her!" Irvine said heatedly.

"NO!" Zell pushed Irvine aside, and smacked the cowboy with his hand. "Don't be an idiot! If you did that, the past, present and future will change. Ultimecia in her youth was possessed by herself. If you killed her now, the future will change, and time won't be compressed. EVERYTHING will change!"

"Right." Seifer frowned. "So, what do we do now?"

"… The best we can do is to seal her off and stop her from coming back to our time. That's where Sis comes in!"

______________________

To Be Continued! XD

______________________

Note: DUDE! That was DULL! XD


	4. Chapter Four The Sorcerers' Knights

Allegory Of time

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Square. The story belongs to ME!!

Warning: Yaoi, Spoilers, and some weird twisted plot. Please don't read if you don't like it.

Note: I love my plot cockroach! Don't take him away from me! Oh, wait, I just remembered: I'm afraid of cockroaches! Life's weird, huh?

_____________________

Chapter Four – The Sorcerers' Knights

"Sis?" Irvine was shocked. "How does she come into the picture?"

"Sis has the power to bring people to the past, remember? She didn't know then that she has the power to compress time," Zell explained, rubbing his head absently. "But she does now, and so do we. Sis can send Ultimecia back to her time, and seal her off with her powers. Ultimecia won't be able to travel through time during the compression then."

"Sounds like a good try," Seifer admitted. "How long have you had this planned?"

"Two years back," Zell grinned. "Or about that. I keep a diary."

"Wow. I'm impressed. It looks like you _can_ teach more than eating thirty hotdogs in a split second."

"You're mean."

"Chicken Wuss," Seifer ruffled Zell's hair affectionately. "It's great to have you back." He stared worriedly at Squall, falling silent. "Will he wake up?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Zell grinned weakly, heaving a tired sigh. "But what's more important than his health, is his psychological fitness. He's a Sorcerer, Seifer, and now he's stronger, no thanks to my power. Ultimecia was smart. She couldn't take my powers while I was wearing the bangle, but she could possess me. And she snapped the bangle before passing it on to Squall. It's especially dangerous for him now. He's… helpless, much as I hate to admit it. And I can't possibly help him all on my own."

He sighed and stretched a little, looking glum. "I realize now how the Sorceresses snapped. The burden's so… heavy. I feel the strain myself. If I hadn't passed it on, I'd have gone mad. Yet, even now…

I still can't face it all alone."

He buried his face between his knees, trembling slightly. The two men were equally taken aback on seeing Zell struck by unexpected mood swings. He wasn't crying, though, just frightened and unnerved. Irvine patted him kindly on his back.

"Hey, if you ever need help, Irvine Kinneas' here for you. In fact, the whole Orphanage Gang's here, huh?" he said soothingly. "We won't let anything happen to Squall, will we, Seifer?"

"No, we won't," Seifer agreed unanimously. "And we won't let anything happen to you either."

"Thanks," Zell sat up, but he still looked a little depressed. "I think I'm snapping too. A Sorceress can't stay Knight-less for long, and neither can a Sorcerer. I… never thought I'd need one, but… I don't even know if I can find one now. Am I… destined to be… alone?"

The last few words were whispered, mostly to Zell himself, but Irvine heard them. He took the blond by the shoulders and shook him gently. "Look here, Sorcerer or no Sorcerer, you've got us, all of us. You're not alone! Don't ever think that!"

"I don't," he replied in a hushed tone. "I don't. That's why I don't want to hurt all of you, and that's why I need a Knight to represent my inner peace. Without him or her, I'd be lost… I'd kill all of you were I given a chance. Do you understand? This isn't a game! This is real!"

The blond Instructor boxed Irvine squarely on his jaw with a frenzied yell at the end of his line. Seifer grabbed hold of him before he could cause further damage. At the contact, Zell calmed down immediately, though he was still shaking. He covered his face with his hands and this time, he completely broke down, sobbing.

"I'm… going mad, aren't I?"

Irvine sat up, silent. It pained him terribly to see his comrade like that. He vaguely remembered Zell as a hyperactive SeeD with him on missions round the globe to defeat Ultimecia. He had been strong in the castle, and he had been strong these past few years. The image of a terrified, vulnerable Zell did not appeal to him at all.

To their alarm, yet again, Zell sat suddenly straight. He turned to gaze at the two other men.

"I… I've decided," he finally said. "It's been eating me up from inside, this thought. I'd initially thought that I'd be able to handle the pressure on my own, or somehow, find a Knight. But I couldn't. That left me no choice but to plan another route out. And I'm… taking it now. I'm scared, very, very scared, but I'm taking it, all the same, to save myself, to save us all."

He took a deep breath, and then exhaled noisily, trying to calm his nerves.

"I'm going to Esthar. I'm gonna get my powers sealed for good."

Irvine stared at Zell in disbelieve. This was going to be hard. He had gotten used to having Zell around with him in the Garden, training, talking, or sometimes even simply strolling around and walking to the beach in Balamb. He had gotten fond of their outings with Selphie, Squall and Quistis – the five of them – their so-called Orphanage Gang as Selphie playfully put it (and it became a regularly used word to describe the group), to various towns and villages around the world.

Yes, it was going to be hard. And it was harder still, because Irvine finally realized how much it'd hurt, and how much beyond hurt he would feel, were he to lose his comrade now.

Because… he'd found out that Irvine Kinneas was in love.

Zell wasn't going to Esthar.

He wasn't.

No.

No.

No!

"NO!"

Both Seifer and Zell nearly jumped out of their skin at Irvine's outburst. Without a word, he took hold of the shorter blond's shoulders and shook him vigorously. There was a fierce passion in his eyes as he yelled his words out.

"You're NOT going to Esthar! You hear me! NOT! You're not going to get sealed, sent to space and stand there for the rest of your life, like a dummy! Why? Because I WON'T HAVE IT! I WON'T HAVE IT! BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT INSANE, AND I WON'T LET YOU BE! If you want a Knight, I'll be your Knight! You hear me? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO ESTHAR!"

Seifer burst out laughing a few moments after the words sunk in. Zell however, looked more stunned than anything else.

"… You're willing?"

"Yes! Yes!" Irvine threw his arms up, exasperated. "Oh, what, and you STILL want to go to Esthar?"

"No, he doesn't," Squall answered kindly, patting Zell's head. Irvine smiled appreciatively.

"I'm glad you won't," he said, sitting down beside Zell. He took the surprised blond in his arms and gave him a hug. "Don't snap on me, man. 'Cause if you do, I swear I'll blow that damned woman's brains out with my gun!"

"Thanks," Zell replied, his eyes still as round as saucers. "That's… so… SQUALL?"

The trio turned to stare at the brunette, who sat staring back at them through sapphire-blue eyes. "I woke up some time ago, when I heard yelling. Seemed better for me not to butt in, so…"

"I'm glad you can cope with the pressure," Zell grinned again, this time, truly himself. He had considerably calmed down after 'finding' his Knight.

"Actually, I think I've found my Knight, or at least, it's nice to realize it, and see him around, than to have nothing at all," Squall admitted, looking up through his lashes. "It may be false hope but… I'm willing. I think I've changed much. I'm usually not that sappy, am I?"

"No, you're not," Seifer answered, taking a seat beside the new successor. "And it's not false hope."

Seifer leaned in closer, and he could feel the other's timid breath playing against his lips. It felt warm against his skin, so alien from the coldness of the air around him, different from the cool porcelain skin that belonged to the brunette. Auburn colored hair brushed against his own blond strands, like dark satin meshing with gold, one soft, and the other, strong like steel. He closed his eyes, and…

"Oh, man, get a room, guys!"

The two drew away from each other instantly, blushing. Zell doubled over with laughter. Squall turned to frown at them. "This IS my room, in case you've forgotten. And since we've both gotten our own Knights, I'd like you two to leave."

"And leave you to fight the Sorceress on your own?" Zell asked with innocent concern in his voice. With that, Seifer stood up, picked the shorter blond and pony-tailed brunette with both his hands, and walked towards the door. Squall opened it, grinning.

"Good night."

Seifer flung them out, a wicked smirk on his face. The two tumbled over each other on the ground, cursing slightly. The door slammed shut, and Irvine and Zell stared at each other.

"Back to our rooms, huh?"

Irvine favored him with an equally evil smirk as seen on Seifer's face before the door was closed. Zell inched back.

"No, back to our room."

Zell groaned. _I knew that it was a bad idea to get a Knight…_

Seifer laughed as he made his way back to the bed in large strides. "Should've seen the looks on their faces, huh?"

"They'll adapt," Squall smiled, lighting up his cold demeanor rather brilliantly. "So, where'd we leave off?"

____________________

To Be Continued… XD

____________________

Note: This one's a bit short. But it's just as boring, right?


	5. Chapter Five Time's Secret Garden

Allegory Of Time

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Square. The fanfiction is mine.

Warning: Yaoi and some random spoilers, as well as a not-so-well-established plot. Deal. Things move too fast in this piece, eh?

Note: I'm going to finish this quickly and save us all the hanging. Bah. Oh, I keep my plot cockroach in a matchbox, in case you're curious to know. He's a darling, isn't he? *Holds a can of bug repellent threateningly*

__________________

Chapter Five – Time's Secret Garden

"HEY THERE!"

Laguna stepped out of the red ship, the Valhalla, and made his way swiftly towards the group gathered in the Garden grounds. The President of Esthar beamed when he saw his son standing amongst the crowd. He bounded to grab him in an inevitable bear hug.

"Fancy you becoming a…" Laguna hushed suddenly. "Sorry, anyway, we came as quickly as possible when you called. Looks like my little Elle will be a great help to all of us again, huh? And I've got plenty to tell you, from Esthar and all! Besides, you didn't finish hearing about the good old days with Ward and Kiros yet, huh?"

"It'll be fun, man," Irvine answered, receiving a deadly cold glare from Squall. They all knew how much Laguna loved to talk. He talked because he could talk. He lived to talk.

"Great!" Laguna laughed happily, not noticing Squall's facial expression. Still talking incessantly, he made his way with the group to the Garden hall, leaving Squall walking behind them in a slow pace with Seifer.

"Wow, you guys are related?" Seifer grinned, prodding Squall. The brunette sighed and nodded.

"See the similarities?"

"Yeah," Seifer said, still wearing a silly wide grin on his face. "Good looking hunk, I've got to admit. That Kiros' some lucky guy…"

"You knew?" Squall lifted a shocked brow at the blond. Seifer answered by laughing.

"I'd guessed. Knew by the way he looked at him."

"Trust you to be able to pick that out," Squall snorted.

"I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Squall had contacted Laguna through a call, and Laguna had agreed to go straightaway to Balamb with Ellone to help out in their task to seal Ultimecia out. That day, throughout the night, they explained their plans to the President, told Ellone how to act and where she stood, and generally, Laguna reminisced the past (or the good old days, as he called it) to the group of SeeDs.

"The Sorceress is able to possess another by means of Time Compression, and her using the Time Junction Ellone Machine to go back to the past. Technically, the machine is a weaker copy of Sis' powers," Zell enlightened them patiently. "She can reverse the effect by using her skill to deflect the time flow to the future…"

"So basically, all she has to do is to cut off the flow of time to the past, and then send some signal and force Ultimecia to the future," Squall finished. He glanced at Ellone, as if asking her consent. The girl nodded her head.

"Yes, that's possible. I think I'll manage," she smiled sweetly at her Uncle Laguna, who looked slightly worried. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. It may be a little dangerous, but it's worse having Ultimecia take and acquire stronger powers by means of robbing Squall and Zell."

"Thanks, we appreciate that!" Zell grinned at her. "You're the best, Sis!"

"Thank you," Squall said. He got up and looked at the large numbers on the Garden timer. "It's about 2000 hours now. I know it's a little late, but would you like to go out for some dinner in Balamb?"

"That's a great idea!" Laguna exclaimed gleefully. "Oh, and did you hear about the Malboro rampage in Esthar? The city stank for a week and…"

____________________

Dinner was a scrappy affair, with Laguna talking about the 'good old journey round the world', 'working for Timber Maniacs' and as his days as the President of Esthar; the others eyeballing Squall and Zell who were the new centers of attraction that night; and at Ellone, who was going to help out on the project.

The two Knights stayed vigilant throughout the night, Seifer's eyes darting up at the slightest suspicious movements and sounds and Irvine for once refusing liquor. Quistis hid an amused smile at their behavior, yet she was slightly comforted that the two were serious about their tasks. Once this 'Sorceress Scare' was over, she was sure that they would have a better dinner together someday.

They decided to walk back to the Garden, enjoying the fresh air and cool starry night. The group made their way to the beach just near Balamb town, with Selphie and Zell squealing with delight as they ran about and plopped down on the sand. Zell scooped up a small pebble and flung it far across the water, making it skip in the process.

Above them the moon shone brightly.

There were not many clouds in the clear sky that night. Stars sprinkled the dark heavens, twinkling in and out, as if dancing to the tune that made the Earth go round, and the sky was a very dark shade of cobalt blue.

As the others stood chatting, and Irvine watching the hilarious antics of the brunette girl and his Sorcerer, Seifer stood amongst the shadows with Squall, pondering over the events carefully. Squall was still tight lipped about his powers, despite the night before (AHEM!), but Seifer never felt the urge to pressure him to talk about it.

It was important to choose the right person to be your Knight, and Seifer seemed just right.

Arrogant.

Protective.

Fiercely in love.

A brief, secret smile lit Squall's face up momentarily, when the thought flickered past his mind as he gazed into the deep, dark azure waters of the sea he knew so well. However, it did not go unobserved by his blond Knight.

"Something up?"

"No," Squall's smile failed to falter, even as he answered quietly, it grew wider, or so it seemed to Seifer. "I was just thinking, about time. If it were a living thing, it'd be wise. Don't you think so?"

"You're talking in riddles," Seifer grinned. "Now I'm _really_ not sure if you're related to Loire. He's straightforward. Learn his ways."

"Well, I think it's playing a game," Squall continued, brushing aside Seifer's remark. "It's playing a game that will break people apart, and bring others to them. It brings hurt and pain, but at the same time, joy and bliss, and even crushing dreams, and bringing hope." Squall lowered his voice to a whisper. "Now I truly understand its tale. I know why Ultimecia is bent on pursuing time."

"Did something happen between you and Rinoa?" Seifer asked after a few seconds of silence. Squall nodded.

"Yes, and no," Squall answered uncertainly. "Something did happen then, but it didn't break us up, if that's what you mean. It only drove us apart." He sighed. "Time took her away, Seifer. But she knew what she wanted. She knew what we wanted, and most of all she knew what I needed. She sacrificed herself for us, because she saw our future."

"Ultimecia is your daughter."

"Hmm," Squall bit his lip, and folded his arms. "Yes, she is. I suppose Rinoa knew a thing or two about it. Her last will was to let it happen."

There was a period of silence again.

"Do you think she'll come?" Seifer asked huskily, his eyes wandering over the horizon. Squall nodded.

"Zell might have tried, but power is a thing very difficult to forgo," the brunette replied; "when you've already attained most of it."

"I don't understand."

"She was very powerful when we fought her, ever harder than our fight with Matron as the Sorceress. Even then, Matron was powerful. That was Ultimecia's power… but only a part of it. Although she was using the Odine Bangle in our fight, her powers, being suppressed, were strong," he explained softly. "She gave a third to Matron, a third to Rinoa, and the last third to Zell. I guess Ultimecia has killed many Sorceresses in her time, taking their powers and growing stronger by each possession and Embodiment. But a part of it was lost in Adel, and she planned to take it. But Adel died before she passed it on to Ultimecia…"

"And so, it was passed on to someone else."

"Yes," Squall nodded sagely. "It was passed on to Rinoa. She received it on her way back here during the Time Compression."

"Rinoa?" Seifer was horrified. It was beginning to piece together now. If Ultimecia were successful, she would obtain pure, destructive power. The blond shuddered at the thought. A power crazy person would make an appalling ruler, he was sure of it.

"But it won't happen," the brunette assured in a low voice. "I have faith in the future. I trust time's little game."

Seifer stared at Squall, speechless. Since he had risen from his coma, Squall was beginning to change, behaving almost like the brunette he met on his way during the Compression.

The air suddenly fell silent, a sense of foreboding enveloping the group. They stopped talking, and Zell and Selphie stopped prancing around. Seifer and Squall looked up, and far off, to the edge of the waters.

It was there.

An ominous form, like a woman, meshed with a lion, watery and grave. Twin orbs shone scarlet with suppressed fury as it inspected the people standing by the beach before it. The figure opened its mouth to speak.

"Give me… give it to me…!"

They were stunned momentarily, most of all Seifer.

The voice sounded like that of Rinoa's.

Seifer saw the resemblance now. Although the Sorceress had altered her looks, she still sounded like her Asian mother, her voice soft and amiable, yet somehow; it was twisted by hate and malice. He knew, at once that the flaming ruby eyes were once as blue as the midday skies in spring, like that of her father's, and that her silvery wisps of hair were once dark and shone with reflections of the summer sun. Lips that were once sweet are now hard and bitter with rage.

How much power changes a person!

And why she altered her looks, Seifer never knew.

Squall turned to Ellone, a rare smile written on his face. "It's up to you now, Sis."

The girl held her breath and closed her eyes, walking forward in slow steps. Behind her, the group watched keenly. Her eyes snapped open suddenly, staring straight into the Sorceress'.

For a fleeting moment, she saw a flicker of sapphire blue.

__________________

It was a cool, sun-drenched fall day. The Garden floated in the summery cerulean skies, with the lush forests lying out in a carpet of emerald beneath them. There was a festive mood in the air as the SeeDs prepared for the Garden Festival that morning. It was a special day, a day Selphie swore she would never forget.

"THISISSOGRAND! ICAN'TBELIEVEI'VENEVERTHOUGHTOFORGANIZINGSUCHFUNSTUFFBEFORE!" the cheerful brunette squealed; her shrill voice carried all the way to the Garden hall from the Quad. The Garden was decked out like a gleaming fairytale castle. The halls were decorated with streaming white silk pieces, with large gold and white bells in the center of the panes. Above them the pale sun shone through, and the heavens were seen as a blue stage with wispy clouds, moving along with the wind.

White beams fell on the blonde Instructor known as Quistis Trepe.

It had been two years since that day Ultimecia had been sent back to time and sealed away. Many things had happened along the way, some resulting in separation, and some in tearful ecstasy. Zell had gone to Galbadia Garden with Irvine to help with the training and the restoration. Most of the students missed him, but they decided that it was good for the hyperactive blond to finally settle down with his beloved.

Selphie had remained much the same, although she was now labeled the Chief Festival Organizer (she came up with that term herself). Quistis had found herself getting attracted to Ward, who still could not talk, but there was something in his eyes that made her see the beauty in him, cultivating an comfortable understanding between them. And as for the pilot, Xu had finally proposed to him, much to his (and the others') astonishment. They got married the day after.

The blonde woman smiled absently as she reminisced the past. All a sudden, the people in the hall hushed down, and a harp began to play. It was joined in subsequently by the music of an organ, and then by a guitar, mingled to perfection. Above the melody, a voice began to sing, soprano. They heard another, and the two voices merged together as one.

Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,

Yéni únotimë ve ramar aldaron!

Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier

mi oromardi lisse-miruvoreva

Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar

Nu luini yassen tintilar I eleni

Ómaryo airetári-lirinen.

A blond man stood on the stage, his eyes closed as he drank in the music in the hall. He was dressed in white, and he stood proud and erect. Despite his calm facial expression, the blond felt his heart beating hard, as if trying to hit its way out of his ribcage. He sucked in air in gulps, trying to calm his nerves as he heard footsteps echoing down the hall. The blond man opened his eyes, following that of the others toward the figure by the open hall.

He was also dressed in white, a rather dazzling and strange outfit, yet stunning and breathtaking in its own spectacular way. The azure dye at the end of the sleeves brought out the color of his eyes, eyes that shone with an eternal summer blue, even as he walked into the hall in the golden autumn morning. He stepped onto the stage and took a stand beside the blond man. He lifted out his hand, and the blond reached out to take it into his, slipping a gold ring into the fourth finger.

Above, the bells chimed in sync to the melody.

Namárië! Nai hiruvalyë Valimar.

Nai elyë hiruva. Namárië!

__________________

To Be Concluded

__________________

Note: Actually, I wanted to end it here, but I have a few things to clean up. Heh, sorry!


	6. Chapter Six A Memory, Lost In A Storm

Allegory Of Time

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Square and the song is taken from The Lord Of the Rings written by Sir J.R.R. Tolkien.

Warning: Yaoi, sappiness. XD

Note: FINALLY! FINISHED! EUREKA! (Oh, wait, what did I find???)

_________________

Chapter Six and Last – A Memory, Lost In The Storm

* * * * * * * *

The raven-haired woman lay pale and ill in bed, but her hope was soaring high. Beside her was a cot, and a baby was sleeping in it. She blinked slowly, adjusting her eyes to the bright sunlit room. There was a knock on the door, and a brunette stepped in.

"Rinoa? How are you feeling?"

She smiled, but she would not answer. The brunette sighed and took a seat beside her.

"Sorry I was late… I tried to come but…"

"Don't worry, I understand," she replied weakly, still smiling. "I'm glad… you came. I have a few… few things I want to tell you…" she glanced at the baby in the cot. "This is our baby, sweetheart."

"She's beautiful," he lifted the child and kissed her hair. "I didn't get her name yet. What is it?"

Rinoa smiled. "Let me tell you a story… There was a girl, once, who walked around time searching for her lover. On her… way, she stumbled upon a different time… and she saw the… future. She saw… her daughter, becoming a… monster. A Sorceress. She saw the great… pain she suffered. She wanted to… stop it, but… she knew. She knew that if she did, it would be unfair… to Zell, to Irvine, to all of them… and that's why, she decided to let things be…

This is your daughter, our daughter… Squall… This is Ultimecia."

The brunette gasped in shock, reeling back in horror. He stared at the baby in his arms.

"…I'm going to die, Squall… for me to go peacefully… will you… take my powers?"

"…Rinoa?"

"…I'm… I'm thankful… I'm thankful I met you… I want… want this to happen… I want Ultimecia to… come to be… please…" she pleaded, her breath growing fainter. "…You know… I really love you… if you love… me, please…"

A single tear crystallized and slid down the brunette's cheek. He placed the baby into the cot and took the woman's hand, kissing it gently.

"Yes, Rinoa. Yes."

The woman smiled. She closed her eyes and exhaled, passing her powers to her husband. Squall bit back a choked cry, the pain engulfing him like a million needles pricking his body. He fell down to his knees and gasped for air, but not a single tear of pain did he spill, other than the pain of losing a dear one.

"…Thank you…"

She slipped away, and the last of her breath expired. The brunette was left alone with the baby girl in the cot. He turned to her.

"Ultimecia…" he ran his fingers on his pendant. Then gingerly, he removed it, placing it into the baby's bosom. It melted at once as it made contact with her skin, dissolving and disappearing with a soft hiss. "…My daughter. Hear my words… this is my only, and ultimate present to you… this is Griever, your Guardian.

Let him be your Knight."

He turned away, and walked towards the woman on the bed. He knelt down and kissed her brow for one last time.

"I love you."

___________________

The End

___________________

Note: Bah! Silly crappy story! Meow hoo hoo haa ha ha!

I LOVE happy endings! Don't you!!!???


End file.
